Okami y Uchiha
by She-Wolfie PirateNinja
Summary: Una nueva ninja llega a Konoha, es muy rara y definitivamente oculta algo, algo como que es una Uchiha y que sus amigos son piratas, ¡que cunda el pánico, los Mugiwaras han llegado! ¿Cómo tomará Naruto la 'invasión?
1. Me llamo Akira Okami Uchiha

**Esta historia ya la subí una vez, pero diferente, ahora ha vuelto, y espero que os guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Hola, mi nombre es Akira Okami… Uchiha

Llegaba con dos días de retraso, era de noche pero debía entrar como fuera a Konoha.

-Buf, no fue para nada fácil llegar, –murmuró una chica que estaba entre unos arbustos, sus ojos azules brillaban como si de una loba se tratase.

Salió, su cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta larga hasta por debajo de los hombros, tenía flequillo, y aunque era una ninja, no llevaba ninguna banda en ningún lado.

Estaba en una colina, fue a bajar pero resbaló, y en vez de bajar como una persona normal, cayó rodando hasta chocar contra las puertas de la aldea.

-Auch… ¿Por qué siempre me pego todas las leches? –se preguntó a sí misma.

Se levantó, se puso una capucha y observó la puerta, un ninja inteligente y que no quisiera ser apresado, escalaría, pero ella en concreto, NO.

-Vamos allá. ¡Jutsu acuático, _Patada Cascada_! –gritó.

De la nada apareció agua que envolvió su pierna derecha, y así como así, le dio una patada a la puerta, no la abrió, pero dejó un buen golpe, y alertó a varios guardias.

-¡¿Quién eres, qué pretendes?! –gritó uno.

-Nada malo, solo quería entrar. –dijo la chica.

-Sí, claro, ¡a por ella! –gritó un segundo guardia.

-No me dejan más remedio… ¡_Cascada dragón_! –gritó la chica.

Levantó la vista justo para que se le viera la mirada, sus ojos brillaban aún más, y tenían un brillo peligroso.

Juntó sus manos y formó una esfera de agua que luego tapó con las manos, las abrió y lanzó la esfera ahora en forma de dragón, con rugido incluido.

El golpe les dio de lleno a todos los guardias, mandándolos bien lejos y heridos, uno estaba cerca, la chica se agachó a su altura, y le miró con pena.

-Lo siento, pero en verdad que necesito entrar, es muy importante, prometo no haceros más daño… -susurró al guardia.

Luego, saltó a los tejados y empezó a correr, más ninjas se habían alertado.

Se metió en los callejones e intentó disminuir el chakra, sin éxito, el nerviosismo le hacía subir el nivel.

Volvió a saltar hasta llegar a un edificio de dos o tres pisos, sacó de la pequeña mochila una llave, y la metió en la cerradura, en la cerradura equivocada.

-Mierda, ¡ábrete! ¡Que te abras, vamos, tengo que entrar! –le gritaba a la puerta como si por arte de magia se fuera a abrir.

Y se abrió, pero no por arte de magia, sino porque en ese piso no vivía nada más ni nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, quien tropezó al levantarse en medio de la oscuridad a abrir, con un kunai en la mano.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres seas quien seas? –preguntó el rubio con sueño.

-¡Quiero que salgas de mi piso! –le gritó la chica.

-¡Esta es MI casa, la tuya estará al lado!

-… –de repente la chica chocó su mano derecha en la palma de la izquierda –¡Anda, es verdad!

Y Naruto se cayó al suelo.

La desconocida, se puso en la puerta de al lado, probó la llave… y abrió.

-Tenías razón, gommenne. –dijo, recogió su mochila que había dejado en el suelo y se metió.

-Ya, de nada, ¿um? –Naruto vio que en el suelo había un colgante.

Lo cogió y eran letras, que formaban _"__Akira Okami__"_

-¿Akira? Será suyo, ¡ooooi! ¡Oi! –llamó a la puerta de su nueva "vecina".

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –preguntó la chica cuando abrió, –¡Oi, eso es mío! ¡Trae para acá! –se lo quitó.

-Lo siento, se te ha caído.

-Umm, vale, gracias. Si no te importa, acabo de llegar, me gustaría descansar.

-C-claro, hasta mañana.

-Hasta nunca. –cerró.

Akira suspiró, podría haberla pillado, se salvó por los pelos.

Abrió una carta de su mochila y comenzó a leer: _Querida Akira…_

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**_Os gustó? Espero reviews, pronto se verá de qué trata esto, es raro. Gracias por leer, el próximo cap será muy largo, lo intentaré!  
_**


	2. Cartas

**Allá voy con el siguiente cap, disfruten! Oh, y gracias por el review, Knightwalker.**

**(pensamientos)**

_Diálogos entre animales (si hay)  
_

**_Explicaciones mías_**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Cartas

**_Querida Akira, tras recibir tu carta, estuvimos discutiendo mucho con la navegante-Chan para ver donde estaba ese continente ninja que tú decías, pues, aunque estuvimos buscando por todos los mapas del Grand Line, tengo que decirte, que nos llevas ventaja en el viaje, pues ya estás en el Nuevo Mundo, ¿no es genial? Dentro de lo que cabe, por la forma en la que llegaste, supongo que al igual que el resto, lo pasaste mal con lo de Kuma._**

**_Cuando averiguamos esto, al principio el capitán se enfadó y gritó que no era justo que su tercera al mando nos adelantara, pero luego estuvo feliz al saber que estabas bien, todos nos alegramos, músico-San hasta escribió una canción para ti, te encantará, pero tardaremos bastante en lograr llegar hasta ti, y estás algo adentrada en ese continente, afortunadamente, hay ríos bastantes profundos y anchos, que pueden servirnos para llegar a las orillas de dos puntos de ese continente, uno de esos puntos es la aldea de Konoha, y el otro es la aldea de Sunagakure._**

**_Recibí la carta dos días antes de la fecha en la que nos reencontraríamos, y al principio me dio miedo el pensar que estuvieras tú sola en el Nuevo Mundo por tan terrible que dicen que es. Pero luego todos nos pusimos a pensar, tú eres fuerte, por algo siempre fuiste la mano, o mejor dicho la pata, derecha del capitán, y por eso confiamos en que sobrevivirás. Leí un montón de cosas de aquellos lugares, descubrí, como probablemente hayas hecho tú, que perteneces a ese continente por tus habilidades. ¿Cómo llegaste cuando eras pequeña, del Nuevo Mundo al East Blue? Es algo que te preguntaré cuando te vea, pero, si sigues sin recordar nada, será un poco muy difícil que lo sepas._**

**_Si no te importa, envíanos una carta diciendo dónde te encuentras y si te encuentras bien, y si es posible, que me digas lo que recuerdas, pues he encontrado información muy interesante, y probablemente que tenga que ver contigo, y con Demon-Wolf..._**

**_Espero que cuando lleguemos todavía quieras volver…_**

**_Buena suerte, de parte de Nico Robin._**

**_Postata: cocinero-Kun acaba de obligar al capitán-San a comerse un plato de verduras, y… no le ha sentado bien al estómago…_**

Akira dobló la carta, y se dispuso a escribir otra.

**_Queridos nakamas, me alegro de que vengáis, y Robin, ¿¡cómo puedes decir eso de que si querré volver!? ¿Qué me frenaría de hacerlo? Sois mis nakamas, y prometí acompañaros a todos para cumplir nuestros sueños, ya que, nunca recordé el mío. Estoy en Konoha, estuve en Sunagakure, y, me metí en unos cuantos problemas con algunos ninjas. Pero llegué aquí, porque es uno de los sitios a los que llegaréis de todo el continente, ¿no? Supongo que pensaréis que soy una irresponsable por meterme en problemas, y encima yo sola. Bueno, el caso es que os espero, estaré viviendo mientras en un cutre piso, pero estaré bien._**

**_(Parte exclusiva para Robin):_**

**_Bueno, esto, es lo único que logro recordar… Confío en que de momento Luffy y el resto no se enteren de nada, aunque este primero lo sepa ya todo…_**

**_Recuerdo a un niño, del que me hice amigo en Konoha, razón de más por la que vine, para intentar recordar…_**

**_Recuerdo que tenía ojos azules, nada más, pero antes de eso, recuerdo a algunos lobos, el recuerdo es bastante distorsionado, me cuesta recordar eso, si a ese niño lo conocí aquí, quizás estar en el mismo lugar ayude._**

**_Lo siento, es lo único que logro recordar, pero gracias, Robin, espero que volváis pronto._**

**_Un gran abrazo para toda la tripu, Aki._**

Akira metió la carta en un sobre al que puso un extraño sello, juntó sus manos y pronunció:

-¡Sōshin! –al instante el sobre desapareció como si nada, y Akira sonrió –¡Yosh, hora de dormir!

Así se tumbó en la cama de la habitación y pronto se durmió hasta la mañana siguiente, en la cual…

-¡Naruto! –Akira oyó una voz de una chica fuera.

-Sakura-Chan, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó el aludido.

-Hay una reunión de nuestro equipo con la Hokage, es muy importante.

-¿Por?

-Dice que es sobre un intruso en nuestra aldea.

Eso dejó helada a Akira.

-_"¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que no sea yo…?"_

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado y recibir reviews! Gracias por leer, ahora no tengo tiempo, pero el siguiente cap, SIN DUDA será largo, lo prometo.  
_**


End file.
